Why Don't You Just Take Mine?
by honey-bunsss
Summary: I opened my eyes slowly and there she was, as I expected. There was Carmilla. She was leaning over me, her tired and careful eyes acting as a window to her worried heart. A window that only I could ever open, and no one else. (Hollstein One-Shot. Laura POV. Canon with a slight twist!)


**Why Don't You Just Take Mine?**

 **Summary:** I opened my eyes slowly, and there she was, as I expected. There was Carmilla. She was leaning over me, her tired and careful eyes acting as a window to her worried heart. A window that only I could ever open, and no one else.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here's a little Hollstein one-shot that I just** ** _had_** **to get out of my system at like 1am yesterday. Gosh, ever since I started watching Carmilla the other day, my dreams have been haunted by Natasha Negovanlis vampire fantasies (PG-13, of course) and my daydreams have been haunted by the SUPER TINY possibility that Laura and Carmilla might not be endgame, even though we all know that they** ** _totally_** **are. Right...?**

 **(My Brittana shippers are probably also haunted by the fear that I may never ever update my other fic again. Oops. I MEAN NO HARM, I SWEAR! Btw, go check out my Brittana fic called** ** _Sweets_** **!)**

 **Anyways, I hope you creampuffs enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Carmilla nor its characters! Just a harmless little Hollstein lover here. (And a dorky teenage girl who has a huuuuge crush on Natasha Negovanlis...)

* * *

"So, you had some fun after all," I teased with a smirk, my fingers still intertwined tightly with hers.

My heart had been fluttering long before Carmilla had even mentioned the word _sex_. The way she eagerly held out her hand to pull our chests close and whirl me around had made me feel as though my head was full of helium and my heart was overflowing.

"Well, once or twice," she said with a sudden tilt of her head, as if to shake something off of her conscience. She turned around and gently let go of my hand, to my disappointment.

Suddenly overcome with emotional exhaustion after today's turmoil, I yawned and began turning towards my side of the room when I caught sight of poor Perry curled up in my bed. Before I could even consider another possibility, Carmilla's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Why don't you just take mine," she was quick to insist. "I'll just curl up on the floor." Carmilla had already started to position herself in between our beds.

"Oh, no. I couldn't make you—"

"Vampiric constitution trumps lower back pain," Carmilla joked with a gesture of her arms and an adorable yet intimidating smirk, knowing very well that she had already won.

"Thanks," I said back with a smile, accepting her sweet and considerate offer. As she disappeared into our bathroom to prepare for sleep, I collapsed on Carmilla's bed in frustration.

"Ugh. Worst. Crush. Ever."

I lay there for a few seconds before deciding to get up and change into more comfortable clothes for sleep.

* * *

As soon as Carmilla emerged from the bathroom wearing an old black t-shirt and ripped leggings, she walked across our small room to shut the lights off, leaving us in the dark. On the way back, Carmilla paused in her steps, turning to look at me still standing in the middle of our dorm room but dressed in pajamas.

Though hidden in the darkness, I could still imagine her lips turned slightly upwards, forming that grin that always gives me jitters. Even in the black of the shadows, I could still find light in her otherwise smoky eyes, reflecting that of the moon. They narrowed at me, as though she was trying to search for any sense of hesitation.

I find it adorable the way she always lets her eyes linger on me, when she hardly ever makes eye contact with people otherwise. Whenever I look into her eyes, I fall apart, appalled by the amount of adoration and care that I see behind her gothic facade.

I climbed into Carmilla's bed and buried myself under the covers, watching with adoration as she quietly walked into the middle of our small room and lied down, curling up. She looked so content despite having to sleep on the floor, as if she felt better knowing that I was safe in her bed.

"Good night, Carm," I said softly after a few minutes, correctly assuming that Carmilla was still awake.

"Good night, cupcake," Carmilla responded sweetly with that familiar sultry rasp in her voice.

I'm glad she couldn't see my blushing red cheeks in the dark. Although she probably didn't need her eyes to _hear_ me doing my happy dance...

* * *

I woke up from another one of those dreams—or, rather, nightmares. The story was the same, I had been hidden away underneath a mattress, trapped, whilst crimson-colored blood slowly seeped underneath until my lungs could no longer find air to fill itself with. But there was something about this particular nightmare that made it seem even more terrifying.

Immediately upon waking, I was met with warm familiar hands clinging to me softly but with enough strength to keep me grounded, as though they were afraid I would float away. One hand was at my waist, and the other playing with the hairs on the scruff of my neck, all while a concerned voice reached out to me, uttering phrases like "It was just a dream, sweetie." or "Hey, it's okay."

I opened my eyes slowly, and there she was, as I expected. There was Carmilla. She was leaning over me, her tired and careful eyes acting as a window to her worried heart. A window that only I could ever open, and no one else.

She looked at me with an unmistakable love. With the same look that I had received upon waking up from my last dream. Only this time, I could feel a wetness on my cheeks, traveling downwards uncontrollably until it dripped down off of my chin and onto leopard print sheets. I could feel a hand brushing the skin underneath my eyes, attempting to catch the tears before I could realize they were there. I could feel a body moving gently towards me in the dark as I sat there motionless. It wasn't long before strong arms carefully lifted me into a warm lap.

Carmilla pulled my head into her neck and wrapped her arms around me, her delicate fingers absentmindedly running up and down my waist and instinctually tangling themselves into my sleep-ridden golden brown hair. Her own dark curls brushed against the side of my tear-tracked face as she slid us both down into the warmth of her bed and whispered sweet comforts into my ear.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here, Laura," Carmilla said softlt, causing me to spill a few last tears, not out of fear, but out of adoration and love. Carmilla tightened her arms around me and kissed the top of my head upon feeling more wetness against her neck. I smiled as I sobbed, relieved and grateful to have her as a roommate.

After my tears subsided, Carmilla stayed. She stayed there with me, never once letting her sweet embrace falter. She was adamant to move back onto the floor, as if she would lie with me forever if it meant that I would be safe. I inhaled deeply, memorializing the scent of her smooth skin and the surprising warmth that I found in it.

"I love you, Carm," I groggily whispered into her, before falling victim to exhaustion and closing my eyes. I lay there, not quite drifting into sleep yet, but enjoying the even more newfound closeness between us.

Carmilla sighed against me when she presumably thought I had fallen asleep. She turned her head. I could feel her watching her own fingers as they delicately traced the outlines of my cheekbones which were outspoken in the moonlight. She smiled a gentle smile against my temple before I felt a shaky breath slither down the sides of my ears. I thought this to be strange, considering the vampire's absent necessity to breathe.

It was then that I felt her soft lips press against the warmth of my cheek. Carmilla held them there for a moment, quite possibly in hope that her kiss would find me in my dream. I savored the feel of her lips against me, the tingling in my entire being in reaction to such a small but long awaited gesture. To my disappointment, Carmilla eventually pulled away.

But then I heard her breath hitch slightly and her mouth slowly open, as if she was hesitant to say something, and my disappointment was long forgotten when a few simple words all but leaped from her lips and from her heart.

"I love you, Laura."

And though I wish I could have seen the expression of love drawn all over Carmilla's face, I was beyond ecstatic and overwhelmed merely after hearing her say those words. After feeling her breath wash over my cheeks, and my body, and my heart. It excited me to feel so overwhelmed with love.

Carmilla pulled me even closer to her, if that was even possible. She purred, tangling her legs with mine, nuzzling her nose into my hair, and breathing in deeply.

"Sweet dreams, cupcake," she whispered into my ear. And with that, Carmilla and I began drifting into sleep together, comforted by the feeling of being in each other's arms, by the feeling of being pressed so closely against each other. Our intertwined breaths began evening out together, and we became lost in the stillness and unusual quiet of the night air, lost in the feeling of each other.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY Thanks for reading guys! Until next time!**

 **-Andy**

 **P.S. Go check out my tumblr page for more super gay stuff, Hollstein and otherwise. Also if you ever just want to talk about _anything_. The link's in my profile! **


End file.
